Scientists and clinicians face a number of challenges in their attempts to develop active agents into forms suited for delivery to a patient. Active agents that are polypeptides, for example, are often delivered via injection rather than orally. In this way, the polypeptide is introduced into the systemic circulation without exposure to the proteolytic environment of the stomach. Injection of polypeptides, however, has several drawbacks. For example, many polypeptides have a relatively short half-life, thereby necessitating repeated injections, which are often inconvenient and painful. Moreover, some polypeptides can elicit one or more immune responses with the consequence that the patient's immune system attempts to destroy or otherwise neutralize the immunogenic polypeptide. Of course, once the polypeptide has been destroyed or otherwise neutralized, the polypeptide cannot exert its intended pharmacodynamic activity. Thus, delivery of active agents such as polypeptides is often problematic even when these agents are administered by injection.
Some success has been achieved in addressing the problems of delivering active agents via injection. For example, conjugating the active agent to a water-soluble polymer has resulted in a polymer-active agent conjugate having reduced immunogenicity and antigenicity. In addition, these polymer-active agent conjugates often have greatly increased half-lives compared to their unconjugated counterparts as a result of decreased clearance through the kidney and/or decreased enzymatic degradation in the systemic circulation. As a result of having a greater half-life, the polymer-active agent conjugate requires less frequent dosing, which in turn reduces the overall number of painful injections and inconvenient visits with a health care professional. Moreover, active agents that were only marginally soluble demonstrate a significant increase in water solubility when conjugated to a water-soluble polymer.
Due to its documented safety as well as its approval by the FDA for both topical and internal use, polyethylene glycol has been conjugated to active agents. When an active agent is conjugated to a polymer of polyethylene glycol or “PEG,” the conjugated active agent is conventionally referred to as “PEGylated.” The commercial success of PEGylated active agents such as PEGASYS® PEGylated interferon alpha-2a (Hoffmann-La Roche, Nutley, N.J.), PEG-INTRON® PEGylated interferon alpha-2b (Schering Corp., Kennilworth, N.J.), and NEULASTA™ PEG-filgrastim (Amgen Inc., Thousand Oaks, Calif.) demonstrates that administration of a conjugated form of an active agent can have significant advantages over the unconjugated counterpart. Small molecules such as distearoylphosphatidylethanolamine (Zalipsky (1994) Bioconjug. Chem. 4(4):296-299) and fluorouracil (Ouchi et al. (1992) Drug Des. Discov. 9(1):93-105) have also been PEGylated. Harris et al. have provided a review of the effects of PEGylation on pharmaceuticals. Harris et al. (2003) Nat. Rev. Drug Discov. 2(3):214-221.
Despite these successes, conjugation of a polymer to an active agent to result in a commercially relevant drug is often challenging. For example, conjugation can result in the polymer being attached at or near a site on the active agent that is necessary for pharmacologic activity (e.g., at or near a binding site). Such conjugates may therefore have unacceptably low activity due to, for example, the steric effects introduced by the polymer. Attempts to remedy conjugates having unacceptably low activity can be frustrated when the active agent has few or no other sites suited for attachment to a polymer. Thus, additional PEGylation alternatives have been desired.
One suggested approach for solving this and other problems is “reversible PEGylation” wherein the native active agent (or a moiety having increased activity compared to the PEGylated active agent) is released. For example, reversible PEGylation has been disclosed in the field of cancer chemotherapies. See Greenwald (1997) Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents 7(6):601-609. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0079155 describes conjugates using reversible linkages. As described in this publication, reversible linkages can be effected through the use of an enzyme substrate moiety. It has been pointed out, however, that approaches relying on enzymatic activity are dependent on the availability of enzymes. See Peleg-Schulman (2004) J. Med. Chem. 47:4897-4904. Patient variability around the amount and activity of these enzymes can introduce inconsistent performance of the conjugate among different populations. Thus, additional approaches that do not rely on enzymatic processes for degradation have been described as being desirable.
Another approach for reversible PEGylation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,060,259, which described (among other things) water-soluble prodrugs in which a biologically active agent is linked to a water-soluble non-immunogenic polymer by a hydrolyzable carbamate bond. As described therein, the biologically active agent can be readily released by the hydrolysis of the carbmate bond in vivo without the need for adding enzymes or catalytic materials.
Another approach for reversible PEGylation is described in Peleg-Schulman (2004) J. Med. Chem. 47:4897-4904, WO 2004/089280 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0171920. Although this approach has been applied to a limited number of active agents, these references ignore other active agents for which reversible PEGylation would be particularly suited. Yet another releasable approach is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0293499
In the area of bleeding disorders, proteins (such as, for example, Factor IX) can sometimes be administered to a patient to address or otherwise ameliorate the bleeding disorder. Due to the relatively short half-life of Factor IX and related proteins, it would be advantageous to increase the in vivo half-life of these proteins by, for example, reversible PEGylation. Thus, the present invention seeks to solve this and other needs in the art.